


后现代关系

by Driver233



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Levi Ackerman, Bottom Mikasa Ackerman, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pussy Levi, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Eren Yeager, Transgender Levi, 艾利, 艾笠 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driver233/pseuds/Driver233
Summary: 利←伦→笠的姊妹丼文学女装跨性别者利，嘲讽力max 笠，渣男伦纯爽文，重度OOC 节操观念zero 请注意避雷⚠️
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 3





	后现代关系

上帝关上一扇门的同时，会用门狠狠夹你的脑袋。  
这是三笠与她唯一的在世亲戚第一次见面的心得体会。  
她本来都打算好了，这一天上午要和灵异俱乐部的小伙伴探访郊外的一栋深山老宅——据说过去的主人死于非命，晚上还要和青梅竹马共度良宵，最好是三人行，嘛，虽然不敢肯定那个宅男是否真的开窍。

这下好了，可喜可贺，计划全部泡汤。

“你来干什么？”她掐着腰怒视着对方，几乎是咆哮，“你被人搞了和我有什么关系？你那么多好朋友呢？为什么在这给我找不自在？”  
被说中的黑发“女人”平静地解释，一双蓝眼睛看不出任何情绪：“那我没地方住啊，我也是通过老朋友知道你在这儿的。”  
三笠黑起脸来：“老朋友？不会是哪个觉得你活好就多给你几美元的客人吧，你现在把自己变成这个样子，贱不贱呐！”  
那“女人”理了理耳边的鬓发，眼神躲闪：“那有什么办法，我都是贱货了，你的地址还是我费尽心思才从他嘴里吐出来的，你就放我进去睡一天也好，要是嫌我脏就让我睡地板算了。”  
费劲心思是指床上花样吧。三笠翻了个白眼，只好把他请进屋，谁叫这是她表哥呢？虽然两人素未谋面，但当年表哥利威尔的高冷性格可是远近闻名，现如今他那点傲骨也已经被凄惨的生活磨得一点都不剩了。

利威尔脱下高跟鞋小心翼翼地踩进乱糟糟的房间，廉价黑丝袜在脚跟处磨得透亮，在蒙尘的地板上踩出一道脚印，他打量了一下四周，看见客厅摆着一箱红酒和几包零食，没话找话说：“你晚上要开派对吗？”  
少女转了转手指上的黑骷髅戒指，没好气地说：“本来如此。”  
利威尔叹了口气不接话了，这样的家是能接待客人的吗？  
三笠把他的行李拖到二楼的一间小房间，一开门，陈腐多年的发霉气息扑面而来。  
“你就让我住这里是吗？”他终于忍不住了，一只手紧握成拳。  
利威尔的声音是平静的，但三笠在这一刻看见了表哥过去的影子。  
那么干净，一尘不染。

可她还是硬着头皮犟嘴：“没让你睡地板已经很仁慈了好吧。“  
“可这是你家。”利威尔不耐烦地转过来看着她，一身洁癖再次上身“你家扫帚在哪？”

尽管三笠已经提前发了信息，向艾伦艾尔敏说明活动取消了并且表示抱歉，但门铃声还是如约而至。  
“艾尔敏呢？”三笠看着门口的艾伦，另一位发小不见踪影。  
艾伦上下打量了一下女孩，对方穿了一件吊带晚礼服连衣短裙，他挑挑眉吹了个口哨，解释道：“艾尔敏累坏了，我帮他修电脑来着，条件是他和我上一次床，所以今天他来不了了。”  
“哇哦。”女孩抱着胳膊故作惊讶。接着她领艾伦进门，男孩差点被一尘不染的房间闪瞎眼睛。  
他摸摸三笠的胳膊，面露笑容：“这是特意为我大扫除吗？”  
还未等三笠反驳，一阵清脆的鞋跟声从楼梯上传来，一位身着修身黑色开叉连衣裙的黑发“女人”款款走来。  
少女立刻垮下脸来：“请立刻消失谢谢你了！”  
利威尔一脸理所当然：“我帮你打扫了整个蟑螂窝，你却连楼都不让我下，别把我当佣人。”  
“那你也用不着穿成这样来见艾伦啊！你把他吓着怎么办？”三笠几乎是尖叫，这个臭婊子，分明是瞅准了时机才出现的，撬墙角的贱货连佣人都不如！

艾伦倒是两眼放光，他问三笠：“请问这位该怎么称呼？”虽然眼前这位身材苗条，容貌美丽，但一打眼就能看出是个男人。  
“他是我远房表哥，叫利威尔。”三笠不得不介绍。两人握手贴面，艾伦从利威尔身上嗅到了一阵舒心怡人的淡雅气息，在握手时明显感觉到对方的指尖留恋的蹭了一下他的手心，这种轻车熟路的暗示他早已了然于心。

三人在沙发里坐着有点尴尬，艾伦首先提议先喝一点酒，三笠点点头，刚想指挥里维去冰箱里拿红酒，艾伦却拦下来：“我和你哥刚认识，我们先聊聊天，你去吧，我不会动手动脚的。”  
三笠剜了他一眼，不动手就有鬼了。艾伦.耶格尔那104种马的称号怎么来的她怎么会不知道？身为他的发小和正式女友，受艾伦花花公子行径的影响，三笠在学校里受得非议相当多，因此她已经旷课一个礼拜了，不过她也本来就无所谓就是了。

三笠去取酒了，艾伦非常礼貌体贴地问了问利威尔的情况，他对这种跨性别者有些好奇，结果这一问，却问到了利威尔的伤心事，他像诉说别人的遭遇一样诉说着自己的事：家道中落，母亲遇人不淑，作为私生子的他受尽屈辱，期间好不容易遇到了一位好心人，因为帮助了他，从未得到爱的利威尔疯狂地爱上了他，甚至为了他的性取向不惜穿女装做整形手术，没想到最后还是被人狠心抛弃，又惨遭他人强暴。而这种不男不女的样子和恶劣的丑闻让他再也找不到正式工作，最后被迫走了母亲的老路，他常常要为一张床铺在暗巷里掀起裙摆，最后还是在一位恩客的帮助下找到唯一血亲的家。  
利威尔一开始还绷得住，最后说着说着不禁哽咽起来，艾伦向来见不得美人落泪，他怜爱地帮他揩掉眼角的泪珠，拍拍他的肩膀：“没事了，已经过去了嘛，有我们在，现在会一点点好起来的。”

“你别听他瞎说，人家本来就喜欢女人，是他自己看见人家有钱腆着脸蹭上去的。”三笠重重的放下酒瓶酒杯，在茶几上碰出抗议的声响。  
“这么说话是不会受男孩子欢迎的哦。”利威尔弱弱地嘲讽，脸上的泪痕未干，看起来更加娇弱了。  
“好了，大家一起喝酒吧！”艾伦打了圆场，他打开一瓶红酒，趁二人没注意捻了一些细碎的粉末进去，接着红色的酒液跃入杯中；接着他先举杯：“祝你们兄妹俩团聚，干杯。”

三人一起一饮而尽，气氛似乎也缓和些了。他们觉得屋里太安静，就打算看看电影，三笠的磁带只有恐怖片，艾伦突然说自己特意带了几部片子都是动作片，并保证绝对没有不健康内容，两人也就同意了。

兄妹两个一边喝酒一边看艾伦放碟，互相说话，喝着喝着，利威尔觉得周遭的空气燥热起来。  
他忍不住问：“三笠，你热不热啊？”  
“嗯，有点。”女孩摸摸脸颊说。

“是不是没开窗啊？”艾伦站了起来问他们，利威尔仰视他，忽然心里莫名漏掉一拍，身体更热了。  
“嗯，好像是。”三笠低下头，她也不知道自己怎么了，总觉得一看见那张俊脸就有种莫名的兴奋感。她猛地站起来：“我去开窗。”  
客厅里只留下两个人，艾伦靠在利威尔旁边，随意地看着电影，时不时还说笑几下；不知不觉他感觉一只手摸上了他的腹肌，慢慢的打转。扭过头，看见这“女人”正绞紧了双腿，渴望地看着他呢。

艾伦莞尔一笑，他对利威尔做了噤声的手势，接着一只手捉住那不规矩的小手摸向裆部，一边又将其搂紧，手指顺着衣料的纹理轻轻摸索挑逗。  
“嗯……”利威尔压抑着呻吟，他能清晰地感受到艾伦的手指顺着裙子叉开的地方摸进去，从小腿开始慢慢向上，直到胯部的丁字裤，带子再一点点扯开，那块可怜的布料便顺势脱了下来。  
“卧槽！”当摸到黑发男人已经湿漉漉的私处，艾伦忍不住惊呼，原来跨性别者是这样，长着女人器官的吗？  
“讨厌，小点声。”利威尔恼羞成怒轻轻踢了男孩一下，对方却轻车熟路地摸到敏感点，恶作剧似的揉了几下，精瘦的身体马上化成一滩春水了。  
“要…要去了……”利威尔低声呻吟，他下意识抓紧了对方的手臂，还没开始做，他已经觉得自己马上就要失禁了。

这时一阵急促的脚步声越来越近，两人马上恢复原状，只是那条丁字裤还半挂在白嫩的大腿上。  
“我还是觉得热怎么办？”三笠焦急地抓着衣领，完全没有注意到两人的异常。  
“那就脱嘛，这里也没有别人。”艾伦大言不惭，直接脱下上衣，露出格外健美的身材。  
“艾伦，别说了…”三笠羞涩地看着他，两条腿扭捏着，接着她结结巴巴地说：“那我先把内衣脱了吧……你们转过去不准偷看！”  
“好！”男孩言出必践，直接背对她，利威尔也被迫转过身。等一阵窸窣响声过后两人才转过来。  
“你特意买聚拢式的对吧。”利威尔打量了一下，调侃道。  
三笠反唇相讥：“正好送你了。”，接着她挨着艾伦坐下，搂着对方的胳膊故意靠在胸口轻轻蹭着，乳头很快挺立起来。  
恰好电影放到一段激情戏，艾伦看着屏幕里女演员咋舌：“哇身材真不错，能被这样的人骑一次也是赚了。”  
利威尔摸了摸鼓起来的裆部：“愿意找个平替吗？”  
三笠瞪了他一眼，将身子贴得更紧了：“艾伦是想找女人哎。”

“男的也不是不可以，但如果真的不行话。”艾伦扭过头看着利威尔绯红的脸颊，又顺手捏了一把女孩的胸部。“那就实在是太遗憾了”

男人听罢直接提起裙摆跨坐在少年身上，高傲地挑眉：“不试试怎么知道？”  
“喂，还让不让我看电影了啊”艾伦苦笑，却诚实地搂住了柔韧的腰。  
“这不演着呢嘛。”利威尔一边三下五除二脱下对方的裤子，一边扭动着腰臀，灼热的呼吸逐渐急促起来：“想体验VR电影吗？先生？”  
少年露出得逞的笑容：“当然，不过收费呢？”  
“只要你射得够多就免费。”利威尔的声线甜腻起来，他扶住下面那根大家伙，用水淋淋的穴口蹭了几下，慢慢坐了下去：“哦……好厉害……看起来能、啊、射很多的样子嘛……”  
眼前的旖旎春光让人头脑充血，艾伦看着清俊高冷的美人在身上妩媚淫荡的样子真是爽翻了，他摸到利威尔背后的拉链，缓缓拉开再轻轻一拽，一具玉体从绸缎里剥落出来。再扶住腰肢使劲挺动，很快身上的人就被阵阵情潮冲散了。

“艾伦，我也……”旁边的女孩也忍不住将吊带抹下，露出一对香肩雪脯；艾伦让她趴跪在沙发上，自己的手则托住她的身体，手指钻进内裤在蜜穴里抽动起来，娇嫩的花朵很快颤抖着喷出水来。  
刚刚高潮的少女意犹未尽，她转过身子一边用手指自慰，一边侧头看着兄长如何在肉棒上受刑的。

此时此刻在艾伦身上卖力活塞运动的利威尔双眼迷离，阴穴很快痉挛起来，他尖叫几声，随着阵阵高潮喷出了尿液，他被操失禁了。  
艾伦看着自己被尿溅了一身，有点恼怒地揪过男人的头发，让他扶着茶几腰部下塌，握紧了腰使劲操干起来。  
“啊！啊…不要…啊…“男人被剧烈的性爱干得断断续续，雪白的小屁股被拍打得通红，整个身体都在颤抖，随着艾伦几声低吼，响亮的水声激出他淫荡的哭叫，接着一股股精液被满满当当地灌进他那被改造的纤弱无骨的身体里。

“恭喜先生，是免费哦。”利威尔惨淡地笑着，抠挖了一下阴穴，舔舔手指上的腥黏液体，扭过身坐在地上舔弄吮吸着刚刚操过他的雄伟阳具，“这是额外赠送的，肉棒清理服务。”

三笠在旁边听得脸红，这个表哥，怎么现在什么浪荡话多能说出口，太过分了！  
虽是这么想，她试着有样学样：“那个…要我也，给你服务吗，艾伦？”  
利威尔听罢抬起头来讥笑她：“别学得像个妓女一样嘛，要知道你就差一个小时5美元这句，就能正式接我的班了。”  
艾伦倒是挺惊喜的：“别害羞亲爱的，这只是在玩而已，过来这边，我有新玩法教你，不过你下面的布还没脱嘛。”  
女孩索性放下了矜持，当着两个男人的面扯下了那条一塌糊涂的布料。接着艾伦躺在地上，让她坐在依旧昂扬的下体上，一边冲利威尔挑眉：“来，坐我脸上。”  
“那你得保证后果自负。”男人有点犹豫，艾伦那脖子不像是能承重的样子。  
“快！没关系，就坐在我脸上！我从看见你第一眼就想这么干了。”少年催促道。

利威尔凑过来对着三笠，一点点将屁股坐下去，少女也是第一次和血亲一起被一个男人干，心底的那点羞耻心让本来就急不可耐的身体更加敏感了，她轻哼着小幅度动腰，渐渐下面挺动着的阳具让她再难招架，眼前一片模糊，几乎要哭出来。  
艾伦看着汁水丰沛的阴穴凑到了眼前，享受地嗅闻着，一边掐着女孩的大腿用力挺动，一边舔弄着男人粉嫩的阴部。响亮的水声和愈发激烈的节奏惹得身上的两人情不自禁地攥紧双手贴紧身体，此起彼伏呻吟欢叫起来：

“啊…真的好…厉害啊…”  
“嗯……嗯……妹妹你也是…”  
“哥哥…我要高潮了……唔…”  
“唔…啊…一起……去……”

最后三个人气喘吁吁地躺在地上，艾伦搂着俩人的腰，给双方都送了疼爱的吻。  
“抱歉，第一次就这么剧烈，弄疼你了吧。”他附在利威尔耳畔，轻声问道。  
男人拨开粘在脸上的乱发，妩媚一笑：“你还要再努力。”  
少年笑得灿烂，接着他对女孩说：“这次没带套就直接开始了，你待会儿可得好好打我一顿。”  
少女搂得更紧了：“你忘了吗？艾伦你是我的家人啊。”  
利威尔扣紧了艾伦的手指轻轻点头：“嗯，艾伦是我们的家人呢。”


End file.
